


I Choose You

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, Ficlet, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever knew working a desk job could be so fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/149990292860/i-choose-you)!

Working at the university gym was a bi kid’s dream and Stiles was living it. For four hours, three days a week, he walked around keeping the equipment sanitized, re-calibrating broken treadmills, and discreetly appreciating all the beautiful athletes. All that went by the wayside, however, when the beautiful Derek Hale, baseball team captain, got the new assistant manager position and reassigned him to work at the welcome desk. Stiles tried complaining but was almost immediately silenced by a set of glorious and intimidating eyebrows.

“Derek why are you moving me? I had my routine down.“

“You’re routine involved taking twice as long as everyone else does for the same job. You’re lucky I didn’t just fire you instead.”

“Hey! I was thorough!”

Derek’s magnificent eyebrows rose, totally unimpressed. “Well, you can be thorough here, behind the desk. Where your efficiency is less important and all you have to do is swipe students in.”

So that’s what Stiles did and it was mind numbing. Students trickled through the doors at random intervals, too far apart to keep him occupied but too close to allow him time for homework. Inevitably he resorted to Pokemon on his ancient Nintendo.

Derek came by regularly during his shifts, popping behind the desk to check his supplies on random things.

“You’re running low on guest passes.”

Stiles scratched the back of his head innocently. “Would it make it better or worse to say I didn’t even know we had guest passes?“

Derek crossed his impressive arms and tilted his head to the side. “You worry me.”

The next time he came by, Stiles was apparently running low on pens and he raised an amused eyebrow at Derek.

“What?” He asked innocently. “You never know when someone will want a registration form.”

“Okay, Mr. Manager.” Stiles quipped back.

Derek hung around behind Stiles for a couple seconds, not speaking, until Stiles turned back around. “Do I need something else?”

Derek looked up at Stiles, as if surprised he had spoken. “Oh, uh, no. I just saw your game. Which version is it?”

“Oh uh, Red. You play?”

“The original huh? Yeah, I’m kind of a closet fan. I play to de-stress during the season.”

“Sweet. We should, uh, play some time.” Stiles said, his words crashing to a halt as he realized how lame he sounded and a flush spread rapidly over his cheeks. “Or not. You know, whatever.”

“Really?” Derek seemed genuinely pleased by the idea, if the glimmer in his beautiful eyes had anything to say about it. “Sounds fun. I gotta get going to the main office though. I’ll see you next shift.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Stiles murmured as Derek walked away, slightly dazed at having had a real conversation about something so nerdy as Pokemon with the captain of their state champion baseball team. “I can’t believe I asked him to play with me. Good going, Stilinski.”

“So I was thinking,” Derek said in greeting as he walked up to Stiles’s station, “about your proposal last week.”

“My proposal?”

“To play Pokemon.” Derek clarified with a grin. “I just got the new game for PS3 and I figured it would be more fun with company. You free to come over later for a game or two? My roommate might be in but he shouldn’t give us too much grief.”

“Come over? To your apartment?” Stiles was having trouble wrapping his mind around the offer.

“Yeah?”

“Love to.” Stiles took a deep breath and decided to be brave. “Why don’t I give you my number and you can send me the address? 8 sound good?”

“Perfect.” Derek smiled shyly, suddenly staring at the ground a lot more. He didn’t even check to see if Stiles needed anything restocked.

His apartment was mostly how Stiles had expected it, though a bit messier. Random movie posters and some art dotted the walls and the recycling was overflowing slightly, but the place was cozy and smelled surprisingly good for a small space inhabited by two athletes.

They sipped at beers as they battled it out through the game and they chatted about their favorite versions and players.

“I loved playing Red when I grew up. Pretty sure I had a massive cartoon crush on him for ages.” Stiles bit his tongue the second, realizing he’d more or less outed himself to someone he didn’t know all that well. “I, uh, I hope that doesn’t weird you out or anything…”

Derek frowned at him. “I’m bi, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Wait. You?”

“Me.” Derek replied, his tone amused even as his cheeks turned pink again. At that moment Stiles realized just how close they were sitting and he let his mouth take over before he had time to think himself out of it.

“Do you want to get dinner sometime? Like a date? Could be followed by more Pokemon or drinks or sex. Any of the above really. Or none of the above really. You totally don’t have to choose Player A.”

Derek grimaced at the bad analogy but then smiled again with a chuckle. “Stiles, relax. I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“What can I say? I choose you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
